Geekpower
by Lumina-lunadou
Summary: Voici la première histoire de mon OC. Phantom War est un guerrier Autobots insociable et solitaire, mais un voyage sur terre va changer sa vie.
1. Prologue : Phantom War

GeekPower.

Voici ma première histoire avec mon OC. Avant de commencer je précise Transformers ne m'appartient pas, sauf mon OC et cette fanfic est basé sur Transformers G1, mais avec quelque modification dans l'histoire.

Prologue: Phantom War.

Cybertron c'est ma planète d'origine, moi on m'appelle Phantom War ! J'étais un gladiateur anciennement comme Megatron, mais disons que contrairement à lui j'ai eu plus de chance, là je suis un soldat Autobots.

Dans ma chambre dans la base Autobots de Iacon, je regarde mon reflet sur le miroir, chose que je fais régulièrement, car j'aime m'isoler des autres pour méditer un peu.

Je suis un jeune merch adulte, à peut près de la taille d'un cybertronien normal, comme Ironhide, mon armure est de couleur gris blanc lune, un casque semblable à celle de Prowl, excepté ses sortent de corne sur le front qui sont à l'envers, un châssis carrée pas très long comme Hound avec une cicatrice sur le côté droit recouvert par le symbole des Autobots, le visage au regard sévère et les optiques bleu.

Mon nom m'a était attribué par mes exploits sur les champs de bataille et à ma personnalité. Je ne prêtant pas être le meilleur guerrier, je ne recherche rien en faite, si je me bat contre les Decepticons c'est tout simplement parce que j'aime pas leurs façons de penser. Au bout d'un petit moment je décide de sortir de ma chambre à cause du brouhaha hors de ma chambre et puis fallait que j'aille voir quelque chose à l'Arthémis I.

Sur l'Artémis I, les long couloirs étaient remplie d'Autobots a la fois excité et inquiet pour me remarqué, comme d'habitude ! J'ai bien hérité du mot Phantom dans mon nom. Une équipe d'expédition vient d'être choisi pour aller rechercher des nouvelles sources d'énergies, car à cause de la guerre notre planète est entrain d'épuiser toute ses ressources d'énergie et donc de ce mourir. C'est l'équipe d'Optimus Prime qui vient d'être choisie pour partir sur l'Artémis I.

\- NOOOOOON ! JE VEUS PAS ! criait le plus jeune membre de l'équipe.

Bumblebee il s'appelle à cause de sa couleur jaune et de sa petite taille. Apparemment il ne veut pas partir et abandonner cybertron, mais il ne veut pas n'ont plus laisser Optimus partir sans lui. Après un petit moment le problème fut réglé, je ne sait pas comment, mais tant mieux !

Alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre en place pour le décollage, moi j'étais déjà sortit pour rejoindre ceux qui restaient sur Cybertron, après avoir vue avec Perceptor comment marche le détecteur pour repérer l'Arthémis I si ont perdaient la communication avec eux.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. En particulier parce que les Decepticons sont bien calme ces dernier temps et je me trompe rarement.

En effet l'équipe était partit seulement quelques heures qu'ont avaient déjà perdus la communications avec eux et nos espions on signalaient l'absence de Megatron et de certains de ces soldats.

Quelque jours plus tard Ultra Magnus me convoqua avec Skyfire pour partir en mission de sauvetage en nous donnant la position du dernier point de contact qu'ont a eu avec l'équipe disparut.

\- Pendant que vous rechercherez l'équipe je vais conduire les autres Autobots sur une des planètes voisines de notre système pour assurez notre survie, en espèrent vous revoir vite et surtout en vie. Déclara Ultras Magnus. Bonne chance à vous deux !

Sur ces dernières paroles moi et Skyfire sommes partit dans un vaisseau beaucoup plus petit que l'Arthémis I.

Arrivé au lieux de la disparition nous somme tombé dans un champs d'astéroïde et avec le manque de chance, qui doit être une sorte de malédiction pour nous les Autobots, un de ces gros rocher a heurté notre vaisseau et nous a conduits sur une drôle de planète.

\- Arg ! Par Primus vite il faut évacuer ! Dit Skyfire.

\- D'accord ! Mais toi d'abord ! Répondis-je.

Avant que Skyfire ne puise me contredire et que le vaisseau s'écrase j'ai réussi le faire sortir de justesse de là, mais moi...

Le vaisseau s'écrasa et tout est devenue noir.

Je me demande si Skyfire s'en est sortit vivant ? Qu'est devenue l'équipe disparut ? Son t'il sur la même planète que nous ? Que va devenir Cybertron sans nous ? Et moi ? Est ce déjà la fin de mon aventure ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveillé en guerre inconnue

Chapitre 1 : Réveillé en guerre inconnue.

Tout est noir depuis si longtemps et je ne sais toujours pas si je suis mort ou juste en état de stase ? Je ne ressent rien, aucune douleur et pourtant je ne pense pas avoir rejoint le Allspark. C'est donc comme ça que je finis, en étant rien ?

Soudain je sentit enfin quelque chose depuis si longtemps que j'en est eu des frissons, c'était comme un léger tremblement, puis le tremblement est devenue plus fort et je sentit une vive douleur dans tout mon corps. Cette douleur était atroce, mais je sentit mon système se réactiver, mes optiques s'allumèrent, je n'en reviens pas !

\- Je suis en vie ! Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de dire, avec un peu de mal, tellement que la joie m'emportait.

Je regarde autour, j'étais toujours dans le vaisseau plongé dans la pénombre, légèrement éclairé par des fissures sur le toit du vaisseau. Le vaisseau étaient pal mal détruit un peu partout et je remarque que quelque chose, en majorité de couleur verte, recouvrer les murs.

\- On dirait de la végétation ! J'en est déjà vue dans les labos Autobots qui ont visité d'autres planètes. Pensai-je à voix haute tellement que le son ma voix m'avait manqué.

Après je remarque que mon dos est posé contre le panneau de contrôle du vaisseau, je suppose que mon corps, suite au tremblement, à du être éjecté de la où j'étais avant jusqu'à la où je suis et c'est ce qui ma réactivé.

Un peu plus tard alors que mon esprit se remettait complètement et que le moteur de mon corps remarcha, de vives questions s'emparait de moi en emportant ma courte joie.

\- Où suis-je ? Depuis combien étais-je en état de stase ? Skyfire ! Est t'il toujours vivent ? Où et qu'est devenus l'équipe disparut ? Cybertron existe telle toujours ? Murmurais-je légèrement paniqué. Et mon frère Justicewar ?

J'avais un petit frère sur Cybertron, Justicewar, il me ressemblé beaucoup niveau apparence, mais il était plus passive et intelligent que moi. Il ne participé pas au combats de gladiateur tellement qu'il était faiblard et pas doué au combat, quand la guerre à commencer j'en est profiter pour lui faire rejoindre les Autobots et le sauvé des bidonvilles de cybertron. Il mérité mieux que ça ! Tout ça m'a fait penser que depuis qu'il a rejoint les force informaticiens des Autobots je ne l'ai pas revus, voir je l'ai un peu oublié. Une grande honte m'envahissait, comme un coup de poignard dans mon spark, je dois si possible avoir un contact avec lui et Cybertron.

Tant bien que mal je me lève et regarde si les moteurs du vaisseau marche, mais après quelque tentative désespéré et un bon coup pied dessus le moteur resta mué, en plus je vit que le détecteur qui devait nous servir à repérer l'Arthémis I est complètement cassé.

\- C'est pas vrais ! Dit-je énervé. Bon essayons de se calmer.

Tout à coup une grand explosion retentit à côté du vaisseau fessant trembler le sol que j'en perd l'équilibre et tombe par terre me provocant ainsi une nouvelle douleur. Quand les choses ce sont calmer j'étais aveuglé par de la lumière qui venait du fond du vaisseau, je décide d'aller voir. En arrivent là d'où la lumière venait je vis un trou au plafond du vaisseau ou quelque morceau de terre tombé. Je comprit que le vaisseau à été enterré profondément dans le sol, tout un coup voir cela ma donné envie de sortir d'ici et c'est ce que je décide de faire.

Au début je fut aveuglé par une lumière éblouissante qui venait du ciel et un léger vent frôler mon corps et quand mes optiques se sont adapté à la luminosité je vit un paysage qui met à la fois inconnue et familier. Le sol était à couvert de terre qu'on aurait retourné où il y avait peu de verdure et plein de trou sans doute causé par des explosions, le ciel était bleu clair avec quelque nuage et un soleil, en regardent autour de moi j'étais sur une plaine et au loin je voit plein de petite maison brûlé et détruite.

\- Mais que ce passe t-il ici ? Parlai-je à moi même confus.

Puis j'entendis un petit bruit derrière moi, je me retourne vite fait et voit, avec surprise, une sorte d'être organique de forme humanoïde, il m'arrivait, de taille, au niveau du genou, sa peau était blanc légèrement pâle, il portait une sorte d'armure en tissu couleur marron clair, un casque noir qui recouvrait sa tête et il portait dans ses mains une sorte d'arme à feu que je connais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je vient à peine de me réveiller que me voilà face à un habitant de cette planète qui me regardait avec ses yeux tellement écarquillé de surprise que je vit qu'elles était de couleur marron et vue sa position je crois qu'il essayait de partir discrètement, mais sans sucés.

Après un long silence gênent je décide d'essayer de converser avec lui, mais je voit au ciel des machines volent semblables à des seekers lâchent des gros truc en forme de missile qui je suis sur que c'est elles qui ont fait ses trous au sol. Sans hésité j'attrape vite fait la créature, qui en entendent les avions a essayer de s'enfuir, après l'avoir pris dans ma mains, en fessant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, je saute dans le trou d'où je suis sortit pour être à labrit des explosions qui commencé à retentir, pendant ce temps la créature me crier des choses incompréhensible, je mit donc mon traducteur en marche pour mieux comprendre.

\- NON ! LÂCHE MOI ! JE NE VEUT PAS MOURIR ! Criait l'être que j'ai sauvé sans grande raison.

Au moins si je gagne sa confiance il m'aidera peut être à savoir où je suis et à m'adapter à mon nouvelle environnement.

\- Du calme drôle d'être ! Je ne veut pas te tuer. Lui répondis-je calmement.

\- Que me veut tu alors ? Tu est une nouvelle arme Nazi ? Me répondit-il toujours autant apeuré.

\- Na quoi ? Non je ne suis pas une arme, je suis juste un Cybertronien, de la planète Cybertron et je veut juste savoir ou je suis !

\- Quoi !? Il me regarda avec confusion. Vous venez du ciel !?

Son espèce doit pas être encore très avancé au niveau de la science de l'espace. Je décide donc de lui expliquer calmement, après que les explosions s'éloigne de là où ont est, tout ce que je sais sur l'univers, les systèmes solaire et les planètes. L''être humanoïde m'écouta très intéressé par mes paroles, je décida de le relâcher et le posa sur ma jambe, après m'être assis dans mon vaisseau, en voyant qu'il s'était calmait et qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Quand je finis de tout lui expliquer il m'expliqua en retour ce qu'il était et où je me trouvais. Apparemment j'ai atterris sur une planète organique appelé la Terre où l'espèce dominante est l'être humain.

\- Merci pour ses explications humain ! Dit je content de voir qu'il n'a pas l'air dangereux.

\- Je m'appelle Thomas, je suis un soldat de l'armé Américaine et vous ?

\- Je suis Phantom War, un soldat de l'armé Autobots ! Répondis-je un peu gêner, car j'ai pas l'habitude de me sociabiliser avec les autres.

\- Les Auto quoi ? Excusait moi si je me montre trop curieux envers vous, mais tout cela est tellement incroyable ! Me dit-il un peu gêner en tournant son regard.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Le rassurais-je.

J'allais lui expliquer quand j'entendis un petit gargouillement, après avoir regarder d'où venait le bruit je vit que Thomas tenir son ventre avec un regard gêner que je devine que le bruit vient de lui.

\- Désolé, depuis ce matin j'ai pas manger ! Me répondit-il. Je dois aller sur le village qui n'est pas très loin, tu vient avec moi ?

Je remarque que mes réservoirs était à bas niveau, une nouvelle question me vient alors à l'esprit, comment vais je me nourrir ? Il y a t-il de l'energon sur cette planète ?

\- Zut ! Réagit aussitôt Thomas. Tu doit rester caché.

\- Ha bon ! Pourquoi ? Les autres humains sont dangereux ? Lui répondit-je.

\- Oui et non ! Disons que tu est arrivé pendant une mauvaise période. Ont est en pleine guerre et j'ai

Alors ici aussi c'est la guerre ! A croire que peut importe où ont se trouve dans l'univers il n'existe que la guerre.

\- Pourquoi t'inquiète tu pour moi ? Alors qu'ont se connaît à peine.

\- Je peut te retourner la question, pourquoi tu ma sauvé ?

En effet il n'a pas tort.

\- Tu a raisons ! Mais désolé je t'accompagne, je ne suis pas du genre à rester caché.

\- Vraiment !? Mais t'on heu...vaisseau ? C'est bien ça ?

Mon vaisseau ? Oui je ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, si un de ces humains méchant, comme ma dit Thomas, le trouve et utilise sa technologie à mauvais escient... Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer. Je croit qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une solution, la destruction automatique ! Même si le moteur ne marche pas je doit avoir encore des bombes dans le vaisseau pour le faire exploser, de toute façons le vaisseau est mort donc je n'ai aucune raison de le garder.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, attend moi dehors j'arrive.

Sur ceux je fait sortir Thomas de là, je prépare les bombes qui était rangé dans la réserve d'arme, met un détonateur d'une durée assez longue pour partir assez loin avec Thomas avant que ça explose et sort de là. A peine je suis sortie de la je me transforme en voiture cybertronienne, sans laisser le temps à Thomas de réagir et partit loin d'ici avec lui vers ce village.

\- WOUA ! Tu sait faire ça ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! S'exclama Thomas.

Bizarrement son compliment ma fait plaisir. Quelque minutes plus tard mon vaisseau à explosé, au moins avec les autres explosions qu'il y a eux dans le coin ça passera inaperçus. Arrivé au village je laisse Thomas descendre et je me retransforme, quand je voit ce village à la fois détruite, déserte avec quelques cadavres humains ça me rappelle Cybertron. Après avoir un peu marché avec un silence gênent ont trouvent un drôle de bâtiment pas très loin à l'extérieure du village.

\- Super ! C'est un ferme. Dit Thomas d'un ton remplit d'espoir.

\- Une ferme ?

\- Oui, c'est un lieu ou des gens élèvent des animaux comme des vaches, des poules ou des cochons et il cultivent aussi des champs de légumes ou de maïs. Je suis sur qu'on y trouvera de la nourriture.

Tout ces noms de créature et plante terrienne me donne le tournis. Alors que Thomas fonça vers la ferme, moi je m'arrête devant une sorte de véhicule humain, voyant que je ne le suis pas Thomas revient vers moi et voit ce que je regarde.

\- Tien c'est une Jeep Wilys MB ! Me dit-il.

\- Elle me plaît ! Répondis-je.

Je le scanne vite fais pour avoir un meilleur camouflage ici et me transforme en jeep couleur blanc gris comme mon armure avec une étoile sur mon capots. Thomas me regarde avec des yeux toujours aussi surpris, les habitants de cette planète sont vraiment très évolué technologiquement, j'ai vraiment intérêt à faire profil bas pour pas m'attirer de problème, déjà que j'ai entraîné Thomas dans une drôle de galère pour lui.

\- Tu est vraiment impressionnant, mais la majorité des Jeep sont couleur vert kaki comme celle là et pas comme ton armure. Dit Thomas.

\- Hé j'ai peut être la capacité de me transformer, mais je change pas de couleur comme ça !

\- Alors pourquoi tu à l'étoile Américaine qui est apparut sur toi ?

\- …... Tais toi c'est la magie de la science fiction !

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre en espèrent qu'il vous plairas ! Désolé d'avance si je me suis trompé sur quelques détails historique et pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^;

J'ai préféré abréger les explications pour pas que le chapitre soit trop long et ennuyeux.

La petite blague à la fin c'est en référence au Transformers quand ils scannent une voiture ils ne changent pas de couleur, sauf dans les film de Michael Bay, et pourtant il y a les symboles qui apparaissent sur leurs armures. Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer ce détail, après je sais pas si c'est expliqué ou si c'est moi qui me trompe ^^;


	3. Chapitre 2 : Et les années passe

Chapitre 2 : Et les années passe.

\- HAAA ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Criai-je quand une drôle de petite créature à plume à sauté à côté de moi dans la grange de la ferme où Thomas et moi avions trouvé refuge pour se ressourcer.

\- T'inquiète ce n'est qu'une poule ! Un animal courant dans une ferme. Me répondit-il en rigolant.

Thomas manger de la nourriture qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison à côté, moi je buvais de l'essence trouvé dans un bidon sur la jeep que j'ai scanné. C'était pas très ragoûtent mais au moins ça remplissait mes réservoirs, je vit que le soleil commencé à ce coucher et malgré le fait que j'ai était en état de stase assez longtemps, j'étais fatigué. Thomas aussi, car je voyais qu'il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouvert.

\- Que compte tu faire demain ? Il me demanda comme même.

\- Je doit retrouver les miens. Je sais que Skyfire et quelque part sur cette planète, l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer à chercher. Et toi ?

\- Je vais dans la ville voisine pour retrouver mes compagnons d'armes et retourner sur le champ de bataille en espérant survivre jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour retrouver ma famille.

\- Tu a de la chance.

\- Comment ça !?

\- Comment dire ? Avant la guerre sur ma planète j'étais un gladiateur, je me battait pour survivre et rapporter de l'argent pour nourrir et soigner mon petit frère, qui était plus faible et pas doué aux combats contrairement à moi.

\- Tu a un frère ?

\- Oui même si il était très différent de moi, je l'aimais, il était le seul robot qui me voyait comme quelqu'un de normal et non comme un gain de pain, un spectacle vivant ou une arme. Nos créateurs s'occupait pas trop de nous, voir il voulaient garder le gagne pain et se débarrasser du plus faible pour assouvir leurs ambitions personnel, avoir des enfants champions de gladiateur et gagner assez d'argent pour quitter les bidonville et rejoindre la noblesse.

\- Créateurs ? Tu veut dire ce qui font que tu vie aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui et j'en suis pas fier d'être leur création ! Vous appelez ça comment ici ?

\- Des parents ou maman et papa. Mais que c'est t-il passé après ? Et où est ton frère ?

\- J'ai tué mes créateurs !

Je ne sais pas si c'est la façon dont je l'ai dit ou si c'est ce que j'ai fait qui la choquée, mais je vient de me rendre compte qu'il est la première personne à qui je vient de dévoiler ça ! Bizarrement je sentit un profond soulagement au fond de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu a fait ça !? Et ton frère il le sait ? Me dit Thomas encore choqué.

\- Ils voulaient se débarrasser de mon frère, la seul personne qui comptais le plus pour moi et il méritait plus que la vie dans les bidonvilles. J'ai donc profitais du fait que la guerre commençait à faire des ravages et que les Autobots recrutait pour les tuer, faire passer cela pour un assassina afin de mieux rentrer dans l'armé Autobots avec mon frère. Et non il ne le sait pas. Si il le savait il me haïrait, je l'ai donc laisser chez les Autobots en sécurité.

\- Sa à dut être dur ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai sentit aucune gène quand je les aient tuaient. Je suis juste un monstre qui tue sans aucune émotion ! Comme ils disaient j'ai était créé pour tuer !

Je commence à regretter d'avoir tout dit à Thomas, car maintenant il va me détester et avoir peur de moi. Pourtant il reste assis l'air pensif, mais je préfère ne rien dire de plus.

\- Tu sait quoi, moi je pense pas que tu soit un monstre ! Finis par dire Thomas.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur et très surprit.

\- Tu dit ne sentir aucune émotion quand tu tue donc ça veut dire que tu n'a pas éprouvé du plaisir, même quand tu a tuer t'es parents ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- Donc ça veut dire que tu n'est pas un monstre ! Pour moi un monstre c'est quelqu'un qui tue pour le plaisir et sans aucune bonne raison, toi tout ceux que tu voulais c'était protéger ton frère. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai du tuer des gens que je ne connaissais même pas, mais j'essaye de me consoler en me disant que si je l'ai fait c'est pour protéger ma famille en mettent fin à cette guerre et pour éviter qu'il y est d'autre mort.

\- … Au final ont est un peu similaire !

\- Ouai. En plus c'est pas la première guerre qui se passe ici, il y en a eu d'autre et les vainqueurs étaient toujours accueillirent en héros, alors que pour gagner ils ont dut tuer des gens. Après c'est vrais que tuer quelqu'un, surtout un membre de sa famille, c'est horrible, mais si ils étaient plus horrible que ça et allait tuer ton frère juste parce qu'il était faible, tu a fait ce qu'il fallait selon moi. Au final je sait pas si ont peut vraiment définir quelqu'un qui à tuer juste pour protéger un être qui lui est cher comme un monstre. Tu va me trouver stupide, mais c'est ma façons de penser.

-... Merci ! Ce que tu a dit ma réconforter. Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cette angle là.

\- Quand tu reverras ton frère tu devrais lui dire, même si il te détestera il appréciera plus que la vérité vienne de toi que de quelqu'un d'autre. En plus c'est lâche de dire que c'est de la faute à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui tu a raison, sur le coup j'ai étais lâche et stupide !

\- Ont devraient allaient ce coucher. Hé j'ai une idée ! Si tu ne sais pas par où commencer t'es recherches, vient avec moi ! Enfin si tu veut, vue que tu ne connais pas encore tout sur la terre je peut t'aider et puis je suis pas contre un peu de compagnie.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Ce que tu dit est vrais en plus, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir besoin d'aide jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Par contre il faudra que tu me promette de ne rien dire aux autres sur moi, même à t'es amis et ta famille !

\- Ok je te le promet, c'est peut être mieux en effet pour ta sécurité. Donc on est ami ?

Thomas me tant sa main et je le regarde surpris, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un amis aussi. Finalement je ne regrette pas de mettre confessé à lui. Je lui serre doucement sa petite main avec la mienne.

\- Oui, ami !

Je souris bêtement, mais ce soir là je rechargeais avec pour la première fois l'envie d'être vite à demain et l'espoir de retrouver les miens.

Le lendemain matin ont est partit aux aurores vers le village voisin, j'étais changé en jeep et Thomas fessait semblent de me conduire, par chance ont a trouvaient les compagnons d'armes de Thomas. Quand ils l'ont vue arriver certains sont venus l'accueillir pendant que quelque un prévenait les autres, ceux qui sont venus l'accueillir m'ont regardé bizarrement sans doute à cause de la couleur, Thomas à dut trouver comme excuse qu'il ne sait pas d'où je vient et qu'il ma trouvé comme ça. Simple, mais crédible ! Car les autres n'ont pas cherchaient à en savoir plus. Quelque minutes plus tard d'autres humains sont arrivés, je devine vue leurs allures que ce sont des hauts gradés et isl demande à voir Thomas.

\- Ok les gars pendant mon absence je veut que personne touche ou abîme ma voiture porte bonheur ! Dit Thomas à ses compagnons.

J'espère qu'il va vite revenir ! Pendant son absence certain humains s'amusaient à me regarder et me toucher, j'aimai pas ça et je ne pouvais rien faire. Primus ma patience va être mise à rude épreuve. Malgré le fait que certain rigolaient en papotent je sentit que l'atmosphère étaient tendus ici, ça me rappelle trop comme sur Cybertron, la même atmosphère qu'avant de partir sur un champ de bataille. Quelque temps plus tard je voit avec soulagement Thomas qui reviens vers moi, il monte sur moi et me conduit jusqu'à un coin du village où il y a plusieurs drôle d'outil et véhicule. Il attendit un petit moment pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est personne.

\- Bon ça a était un peu dur, mais j'ai réussit à avoir l'autorisation de te garder. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire en parlent pas trop fort.

\- C'est cool ça ! Mais maintenant ont fait quoi ?

\- Ont attend les ordres des supérieures pour voir ce qu'ont va faire, en attendent je vais t'aider à te réparer, car tu est un peu en mauvaise état.

Je me transforme après que Thomas met fait signe que je pouvais et je voit mon reflet sur la grande vitre d'une maison, en effet j'étais pas mal amoché. Thomas à prit quelque un des ces drôle d'outil.

\- C'est pour faire quoi ça ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Sa à la base c'est pour réparer les voitures, j'espère pouvoir te réparer avec si tu veut bien ?

Après un petit moment d'hésitation je finis par accepter, je pouvais pas rester comme ça après tout, Thomas me fessa quelque réparation sous mes conseils, même si après j'avais toujours un peu mal au moins mes blessures les plus grave étaient réparés. Dans l'après-midi les ordres ont enfin était donné, il devaient reconquérir une ville du nom de Paris, je remarque finalement que certain soldat qui nous avez rejoint un peu plus tard, portaient pas les mêmes uniformes et ne parlaient pas la même langue.

\- Qui c'est ceux là ? demandais-je à voix basse à Thomas.

\- Eux ? Ce sont des soldats anglais et français, des alliées en quelque sorte.

\- Tu veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que deux factions sur cette planète ?

\- Et non ! Nous ont est répartit en plusieurs pays différents, chacun avec sa propre langue, culture, histoire et problème. Comme je suis pas doué en géographie je ne peut pas te dire combien il y en à au total, mais là je peut te dire qu'on est en France et moi je vient de l'Amérique.

\- Pourquoi vous aidez un pays qui est même pas le votre ?

\- Parce que cette guerre à touché notre pays. Un allié des nazi à attaqué notre pays par surprise en s'en prenant à une base navale, j'y était et j'ai tout vue !

Le ton de sa voix étant devenus un peu plus sombre et triste j'ai pas voulut en savoir plus, car ça se sentait il a perdu quelqu'un qui lui était cher là-bas.

Finalement au bout de quelque heure ont est partit pour cette fameuse ville. La bataille a était rude, voir des humains mourir devant mes optiques fut assez horrible, je me demande pourquoi ? Alors que sur Cybertron voir des morts ne me fessait rien. Peut être parce que je les ignoraient, j'ai honte et je me sens lâche ! Comment j'ai pu ignorer ça ? Voir les choses sous un autre angle peut se montrer très instructif sur soit même et le monde qui nous entoure. Promit si jamais un jour je reviens sur Cybertron j'essayerais d'être plus sociable et solidaire envers les autres, surtout envers mon frère.

Dans la bataille ont finis par rentrer dans la ville et je vit deux alliés foncé, mais il y avait aussi un ennemis avec une arme qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur eux.

\- Thomas à couvert ! Lui dit-je.

Je fonce vers eux et prend toute les balles sur moi à leurs place, Thomas par chance c'était baissé à temps, quand les coups de feu ont cessé Thomas sortit sont arme, tire sur l'ennemi et le blesse à l'épaule ce qui le force à battre en retraite. Les alliés l'ont chaleureusement remercier et sont repartit au front. Thomas ma conduit vite fait derrière un mur à l'abri voir si j'avais pas trop de dégât.

\- La VA de Phantom War?

\- Oui ! Juste un peu mal, mais je sais pas pourquoi ça va ! Dit-je un peu euphorique.

\- Tu vient de sauver deux vie, donc ça m'étonne pas que tu te sens bien. Je suis fière de toi !

\- Si j'avais su j'aurais du faire ça plus tôt sur Cybertron.

\- Hé ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ce rattraper.

Après m'avoir vite fait réparé ont est repartit dans la bataille, sauf que cette fois-ci j'étais plus motivé.

Quand la bataille fut finis, j'étais super content de voir que c'est la faction, enfin je veut dire l'armé du pays de Thomas et leurs alliés qui ont gagné, ont a défilé dans les rue de cette ville, c'était géniale ! Dans ce défilé j'entendis parler et aperçus de loin un grand type qui aurait aidé dans la reconquête de ce pays un dénommé « Charles de Gaulle », bizarrement il me fait un peu pensé à un prime.

Le défilé finis moi et Thomas ont c'est isolé dans un coin tranquille pour fêter la victoire rien que nous deux, avec de la bonne huile pour voiture et Thomas boit un drôle de liquide rouge qu'il appelle du vin.

\- Je suis content grâce à cette grande victoire, il y a de forte chance qu'on gagne la guerre ! Me dit Thomas très enjoué.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas se relâcher d'autre bataille nous attendes et après j'espère vraiment retrouver les miens.

\- Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peut. Je te le promet !

Je suis vraiment content d'avoir rencontrer Thomas, je me demande si notre rencontre et du au hasard ou si c'est le grand Primus qui ma guidé à lui ?

Quelque jours plus tard j'étais repartit avec Thomas, sur plusieurs champ de bataille qu'ont a gagné, Thomas n'arrêtait pas de me parler de sa famille qu'il avait hâte de revoir, ses paroles me donnait envie de rencontrer les siens et d'en savoir plus sur l'espèce humaine et la terre. En échange de tout ceux que Thomas m'expliquai sur sa planète, moi je lui racontais tout ceux que je savais, ce fut le quotidien de nos soirées.

L'après-midi de cette journée commencer à peu près normalement, le ciel était très nuageux et ont étaient partit en éclaireur dans une forêt assez dense, je ne sais plus ou. C'est temps-ci je perd facilement la mémoire j'ai l'impression ! Enfin surtout les petits détails donc je m'inquiète pas de trop.

\- Hé ! Phantom War arrête toi ! Me dit soudainement Thomas.

Je m'arrête assez brutalement devant ce qui semblait être une petite grotte où s'échappa une drôle de lueur rose violette.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me demande Thomas.

\- Je sais pas, mais ça me rappelle quelque chose !

Je laisse Thomas descendre avant de me transformer et je m'approche de cette fameuse grotte. Une petit énergie qui met très familière s'y dégage, Thomas s'approche lui aussi est ramasse un petit morceau de métal.

\- Il y a une bombe qui à explosé récemment ici et ça a du créer une ouverture vers cette grotte. M'explique Thomas.

En regardent de beaucoup plus prés je n'en croyait pas mes optiques sur ce que je voyais au fond de cette grotte qui était peu profonde. C'était des cristaux de couleur rose violette qui éclairé le fond de la grotte, elles étaient petit mais il y en avait beaucoup.

\- De l'energon !

\- De quoi !?

\- C'est de la source d'énergie essentiel pour nous les Cybertroniens ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il y en a aussi sur cette planète organique, pourtant d'après des analyses scientifiques c'est du poison pour tout ceux qui est matière organique. Peut être pas sous forme cristallisé.

\- Donc je dois pas toucher à ce truc ?

\- Vaut mieux éviter, mais moi je vais me faire plaisir ! Même si l'essence remplit mon réservoir ça me nourri pas entièrement.

Sur ceux je prend quelque bout de cristaux que je brise pour en faire sortir le précieux liquide d'energon dans un des bidons d'essence vide que j'avais sur moi. Une fois remplit je bu tout le contenu d'un seul trait, je peut pas d'écrire comment ça ma fait du bien, surtout à mes moteurs.

\- Woua ! Tu avais bien soif dit donc espèce d'alcoolique ! Me dit Thomas avec humour.

Alors qu'on se mit à rire joyeusement un bruit de craquement de branche se fit entendre, en tournent le regard vers le bruit je vit avec terreur trois soldat ennemis me regarder avec surprise, horreur, mais surtout l'un d'eux me regarder avec intérêt.

Primus non ! Pourquoi moi ? Je me suis fait repérer et je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Les trois soldat eux non pas attendu longtemps avant de se décider quoi faire, ils ont tous fuit sans doute pour prévenir leurs alliées, je vit Thomas se lancer directement à leurs poursuite et je fit de même, mais avec quelques difficultés du à la densité de la forêt.

\- Thomas que fais tu ?

\- Je vais les arrêter ! Il ne faut pas qu'il te découvre !

\- C'est pas grave Thomas, au pire je sais me défendre !

\- Si c'est grave ! J'ai entendus un jour quelqu'un raconter qu'il avait fait des expérience horrible sur des être humains. Si m'ont espèce n'a aucune gêne à faire des expérimentation sur les siens alors imagine avec toi !

Je me rend compte cas force de voyager ensemble ont tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre en tant qu'amis. Tout d'un coup sans savoir comment je glisse et par à la renverse en avant, forte heureusement je parvient à me rattraper en mettent mes mains devant moi pour amortir ma chute et éviter de faire trop bruit en tombant, mais j'avais perdus Thomas de vue. Pour éviter d'autres incident je me transforme vite fait et part à sa recherche, au loin j'entendis des coups de feu, mon spark n'a fait qu'un tour et je priais les 13 primes pour que Thomas aille bien.

En arrivent je vit les 3 corps des soldat ennemis à terre et sans vie, Thomas les avait eux, mais Thomas aussi était touché sur la côte gauche de son corps et il saigné beaucoup. Prise de panique je me transforme et le prend dans mes mains doucement.

\- THOMAS ! Thomas sa va ? Tien le coup je te ramène au camp allié pour qu'il te soigne, tu verras sa ira !

Sa respiration était lente, je craignais le pire, je me transforme délicatement en voiture de façons à ce que Thomas ce retrouve allongé sur les siège arrière de mon mode véhicule et j'active l'hologramme humain que j'ai réaliser au cours de nos périls. Mon hologramme était juste un grand homme musclé, le visage carré, aux cheveux noir, yeux marron et à la peau blanc pale.

Je roulais à toute vitesse la route vers le camp allié, mais très vite je ralentit à cause des creux et bosse dans la forêt qui fessait bouger le corps de Thomas.

\- Phantom War! Me dit Thomas te en bien que mal.

\- Thomas évite de parler tu dois te reposer !

\- Je suis désoler l'ami, mais je crois que c'est mon dernier voyage !

\- NON ARRÊTE ! S'il te plaît ne dit pas ça !

\- Je suis désolé maman de pas tenir ma promesse et de ne pas revenir ! Et je suis désoler Phantom War de ne pas avoir put t'aider à retrouver les tiens.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Thomas, au contraire je te remercie ! Si tu m'avais pas découvert je t'aurais jamais connue, toi mon premier seul et véritable amis !

\- Je suis content ! J'espère, non je suis sur que tu aura le pouvoir de...

\- Le pouvoir de quoi ? Thomas ! THOMAS !?

J'étais arrivais au camps, les soigneurs nous voyant sont arrivaient en hâte, mais c'était trop tard. Thomas est mort ! Il est mort et j'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver ! Un grand vide se fait en moi ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser n'y quoi dire, avant que les autres humains revienne vers moi je partit dans la forêt pour désactiver mon hologramme.

Thomas est mort par ma faute ! J'ai du faire trop de bruit et ça a attirer les soldats ennemis et... Non, si Thomas ne m'avait pas connue du tout il serait peut être encore vivant et il aurait rejoint sa famille !

Un peu plus tard des soldats alliées venant du camp sont arrivaient sans doute pour chercher ma forme humaine holographique, après l'avoir chercher en vain ils décident de rentrer au camp, l'un d'eux me conduit et je le laisse faire comme si j'étais une voiture normale.

Finalement au bout de deux jours je pris une grande décision, même si l'être humain peut se montrer gentil, intelligente et généreuse, elle peut aussi ce montrer dangereuse et cruelle envers elle même, je ne vais pas me dévoiler à aucun autre humain. C'est mieux pour eux et comme Thomas me l'a dit il ne faut pas qu'on me découvre. A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis une voiture normale !

Les années passe, la guerre est finis, j'arrive à suivre tant bien que mal l'actualité, discrètement, par radio et par ce que les humains ce disent entre eux.

Les années passe finalement cette guerre et les événement qui ont suivit ont étaient tellement cruelle que ça leurs auras fait comprendre l'impotence de la vie et de celle des autres. Quand je les voient comme ça j'espère que les miens comprendrons aussi cette leçon, moi je l'ai apprise beaucoup trop tard !

Les années passe et moi je passe de propriétaire en propriétaire, au début j'appartenais à la petite sœur de Thomas, une femme très gentil, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui est dévoilais qui j'étais vraiment, ensuite suite à des gros problème financière elle à du me vendre à des jeunes qui ont fait tout et n'importe quoi sur moi, j'ai cru que j'allais finir à la ferraille, finalement un collectionneur de voiture ma racheté, un Suisse, il était très gentil et attentionné, il prenait plus soins de moi que les autres au moins. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose !

Les années passes le collectionneur mort de maladie, j'ai était volé, puis abandonné au milieu de nulle part dans une forêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'ont sans doute abandonné pour pas se faire retrouver parles force de l'ordre. Ce lieu, il me rappelle d'horrible souvenir, mais je dois pas m'en préoccuper ,car après tout je suis une simple voiture !

Et les années passe !

* * *

Voilà deuxième chapitre de finis ! J'espère qu'il vous auras plus, n'hésiter à me le dire en commentaire. Désoler d'avance si vous avez repéré quelque fautes d'orthographes.

Ce chapitre auras était sombre, mais j'aime rajouter un peu de drame ^^

J'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait d'incohérence historique, vue que je ne suis pas une historienne professionnel et que le passage un peu psychologique au début du chapitre ne vous aura plus lui aussi.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie.

Une voix colérique se fait entendre dans la noir absolut.

\- Hé ! Toi, tu n'a pas honte ? Espèce d'imbécile !

\- Quoi !? Qui est là ? Qui est tu ?

\- Tu ose me poser cette question, alors que toi, est ce que tu te souvient de qui tu est ?

\- Je... Je suis... Une voiture !

\- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi tu à tout abandonné ? Toi qui t'es battus pour un être qui t'es chère !

\- Un être qui mes chère ? …... Mon... Mon frère ! Justicewar !

\- Oui ! Le temps du sommeil est finis, tu dois te réveiller maintenant ! Pour lui et les tiens ! Tu dois les retrouver !

\- Les miens ?... Les Autobots ! Cybertron ! Skyfire ! Je dois... Non je peut pas, c'est trop tard !

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Tu doit te réveiller et maintenant !

\- Mais qui est tu ?

* * *

Dans les bois 2 jeunes adolescents cherchaient leurs chemins. L'un est de taille moyenne, trapu, la peau très blanche, les cheveux blond foncé, court, coiffé en pétard, les yeux vert, il porte un pantalon court kaki, une veste à capuche bleu foncé, des bottines en cuirs marrons clair et des lunettes carrés fine. L'autre est plus grand et fin que le premier, la peau noir, les cheveux noir, long, attaché en queue de cheval, les yeux couleur noisette, il porte un pantalon beige et une veste blanche.

\- Dit tu est sur qu'ont est sur le bon chemin ? Demande le plus grand des 2

\- Je... Je sais pas ! Je suis désolé Tony, je n'aurais jamais du insister pour prendre ce chemin là ! Maintenant ont est perdus ! Lui répond son amis

Tony soupire et pose sa main sur le dos de son amis pour le réconforter.

\- Ce n'est rien Peter ! Ont va retrouver notre chemins tu va voir. Finis par dire Tony

Peter regarde son amis toujours un peu honteux de les avoir fait se perdre dans la forêt, en tournant la tête il aperçoit au loin un drôle de grande forme recouvert de mousse, de feuille et de branche.

\- Hé Tony regarde c'est quoi ça ? Demande Peter un montrant à Tony la silhouette recouverte par la nature

\- Je sais pas allons voir !

Après s'être approché ils inspecte chacun de leurs côtés en retirent au passage les feuilles et les branches.

\- Hé ! C'est une voiture, une Jeep même. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là ? Remarque Peter

Tony regarde l'avant du capot et y retire toute la mousse qui c'est installé dessus.

\- Là question est plutôt depuis quand elle est là ? Avec l'étoile Américaine sur le capot, ça veut dire qu'elle date de la seconde guerre mondiale. Répond Tony

\- Wouah ! Faut la nettoyer et voir si elle marche.

\- Oui ça sera mieux que de marcher à pied !

Sur ceux Peter et Tony commencèrent à nettoyer la voiture, du moins dégrossir, après cela Tony ouvre le capot de la voiture pour vérifier le moteur.

\- C'est curieux, je n'ai jamais vue un moteur comme ça ! Il peut pas dater de la seconde guerre mondial ! Remarque Tony

\- Vraiment ! S'exclame Peter en s'approchant de Tony

Tony commence à essayer de réparer le moteur en même temps que de l'examiner.

* * *

Noir ! Tout est noir ! Je me demande où est passé la voix ? Elle me rappelle quelqu'un mais qui ? Cette voix me demande de me réveiller, mais comment ?

Que !? Que ce passe t-il ? Je me sens bizarre !

\- Il est temps ! Tu dois te réveiller ! Dit soudainement la voix

\- Quoi !? Non attend qui est tu ? Aide moi ! Je hurle de peur face à quelque chose que je ne comprend pas

\- Je t'ai déjà aidé dans le passé ! Maintenant c'est à toi de changer et d'aider les tient !

Une lumière aveuglante j'allie dans le noir et m'éblouit, quelque seconde plus tard je me rend compte que cette lumière est la lumière du soleil de la terre. Quand mes optiques s'adapte à la lumière du jour je vois que j'étais sous ma forme bipède et en face de moi se trouvère deux humains qui me regardent à la fois surprirent et terrifiaient. Ils s'enfuient se cacher derrière un arbre assez éloigné de moi, j'essaye de faire un geste pour les retenir, mais mon corps me fait atrocement mal et j'ai faim. Comment ce fait t-il que la première fois que je me réveillé j'ai eu moins mal ? Sans doute parce que j'étais en état de stase et là pas vraiment.

\- Non... attendaient... je ne vous... veut pas de mal ! Je dit tant bien que mal

Malgré ma difficulté à parler les deux humains me regardent, toujours caché derrière leur arbre, à la fois intrigué, mais méfiant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi leurs dire, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai faim ! Je dois me nourrir ! Je tombe allongé sur le côté gauche de mon corps et la vision de mes optiques brouille.

Tout autour de moi, cette forêt me rappelle quelque chose, à côté de moi ce trouve 3 corps humains sans vie et un peu plus loin d'eux se trouve... Thomas ! Non ! Je suis là où Thomas est mort, pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi j'ai voulut tout oublier ? Je sens des larmes d'energons couler de mes optiques, je suis et j'ai toujours était qu'un lâche en faite ! Je me croyais puissant par ma force de gladiateur mais tout ça n'était qu'une excuse en faite et j'en paye le prix. Je vais mourir ici et je ne pas ce que les humains vont faire de mon corps !

\- Hé ça va monsieur la voiture ? Une petite voix timide se fait entendre

Ma vision s'éclaircit et je voit les deux jeunes humain en face de mon visage, mais toujours à une distance sécuritaire.

\- Non... J'ai faim !... J'ai besoin... d'energon... s'il vous plaît !... C'est sous forme... de cristaux... rose violet.

\- Des cristaux rose violet ! Ça ressemble à ce qu'ont a vue près de cette grotte pas très loin. Dit l'humain à la peau foncée

\- Oui allons les cherchaient ! Lui répondis celui qu'à la peau blanche

\- Attend ! Tu est sur ? Je veut dire rien ne nous dit qu'il va nous attaquer après.

\- Si il était là pour attaquer l'humanité pourquoi il a attendus ici pendant tout ce temps au point de pas se nourrir ?

\- Oui pas faux !

Sur ce ils s'en vont à grande vitesse me laissant tout seul avec mes pensées. Je me demande comment ma mémoire a fait pour revenir ? Et puis qui était cette voix ?

Quelque minutes plus tard les deux humains reviennent avec plusieurs cristaux d'energon qu'ils posèrent devant moi, avec les quelques force qui me reste je brise les cristaux pour faire sortir le liquide d'energon dans un des vieux bidons d'essence vide que j'avais encore sur moi. Une fois cela fait je boit tout l'energon que je peut, je ne sais pas quel goût avait vraiment cette energon, mais pour moi c'était délicieux !

\- Qu'est ce qu'ont fait maintenant ? Demanda l'humain à la peau blanche à son ami

\- Je sais pas trop ! Prévenir la police ? Lui répondit-il

\- Non ! Pas ça s'il vous plaît ! Je m'empresse de répondre

Les deux humain sursaute de peur et me regarde surprirent.

\- Un ami humain a donné sa vie pour que d'autres humains me découvre et je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui l'humanité a assez changé pour me voir.

\- Vous avez était amis avec un humain ? Me demanda l'humain à la peau foncée

\- Oui ! Je ne veut pas faire de mal aux humain, je ne suis qu'un guerrier de mon peuple qui est en guerre.

Les deux humains s'installe et écoute toute mon histoire de Cybertron jusqu'à la où je suis, une fois finis ils me regarde d'un air à la fois attristé et intriguée.

\- Voilà vous connaissais toute mon histoire !

\- Mais pourquoi vous nous en parlez à nous ? Me demande l'humain à la peau blanche

\- Vos mieux vous racontez toute l'histoire que vous cacher la vérité et vous forcer à vous taire sur mon existence.

\- En effet, donc autant ce présenter Phantom War, je m'appelle Tony ! Me dit l'humain à la peau foncée

\- Et moi Peter ! Répondit celui à la peau blanche

\- Ravie de vous connaître vous deux, j'espère que vous tiendrez mon existence secrète le temps que je parte retrouver es miens.

\- Quoi !? Tu reste pas avec nous ? Me demande Peter

\- Depuis la mort de mon amis humain dont j'étais la cause, je préfère éviter de trop m'accrocher à d'autres personnes !

\- C'est stupide ! Tu veut retrouver les tiens seul, sans te faire repérer et sans rien savoir de notre monde actuel ? D'accord nous les humains ont est peu être plus faible et fragile que toi, mais apparemment ont à plus de cervelle que toi ? Répliqua soudainement Tony

\- Mais...

\- Il a raison Phantom ! En cette époque notre pays est très croyant sur les extraterrestres et il y aurait des rumeurs, comme quoi, des expériences sur des extraterrestres dans la zone 51 ! Me coupa Peter

\- Quoi !? C'est bizarre ! Vous venez de quel pays ?

\- Du même que ton amis, l'Amérique ! Répond Tony

\- Mais que faite vous en France ?

\- Ont est en vacance et mes parents m'ont envoyé ici avec Tony pour que j'améliore mon Français ! M'explique Peter

\- Moi je dit vient avec nous Phantom ! La famille de Peter est assez riche pour qu'on t'emmène avec nous et l'oncle de Peter chez qui ont est logé pourras te réparer. Il sait garder un secret ! Dit Tony

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison ! Répondis-je au bout de quelque minutes. Au faite dernière question, en quel année ont est ici ?

\- Bienvenue dans les années 80 ! Dit Peter avec enthousiasme

Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, mon moteur finis par démarrer et je part avec Tony et Peter chez l'oncle de Peter. Ont arrive chez lui, qui est une grande maison dans une plaine isolé et un peu plus loin ont voyaient la ville. L'oncle de Peter sort de la maison et nous regarde avec une grande surprise, surtout moi, ils m'ont installé dans leur garage et ont parlé de moi.

L'oncle de Peter est un homme âgé dans la trentaine, de très grand taille, une carrure fine, la peau blanc avec plusieurs tâche de rousseur, les cheveux blond foncé, court, coiffé vers l'arrière, les yeux vert, il porte une chemise blanche, avec une cravate rouge, un pantalon noir et des chaussures en cuir noir.

Au début l'oncle de Peter les croyaient pas, je suis alors partit de moi même dans la cour arrière pour me transformer en mode bipède, il me regarde les yeux écarquillé et la bouche grande ouverte. Même cette humain m'inspire pas trop confiance je veut croire en Peter et Tony.

\- Bonjours monsieur, je suis Phantom War !

\- Heu... Je suis Maxime Lake ! Me répondit-il très intimidés, mais aussi très curieux

Plus tard après avoir vite fait raconté mon histoire à Monsieur Lake, il répare tout ce qu'il peut sur moi dans son garage et il refait même ma peinture. Ça fessait bien longtemps que j'ai étais traité de la sorte. La nuit était tombé, je me trouvé toujours dans le garage en mode voiture et la fatigue commença à monté en moi quand j'entends Peter et Tony qui arrive.

\- Salut Phantom ça va ? Me demanda Tony

\- Oui juste fatigué ! Et vous ça va avec l'oncle de Peter ?

\- Il est encore un peu sous le choc, mais ça va ! Demain il va au port pour demander un place pour que tu vienne avec nous en Amérique. Me répondit Peter avec enthousiasme

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis chanceux ou si c'est la grand Primus qui me guide vers des gens aussi gentil et compréhensible que vous !

\- Qui est Primus ? Demanda Tony

C'est avec joie que j'invite Tony et Peter à s'installer pour écouter toute l'histoire de ma planète, ce moment me rappela les longues discutions avec Thomas sur nos deux planètes. Que ça m'avais manqué !

Ont parla quasiment toute la nuit et au bout d'un moment je ne sais pas vers quel heure ont c'est endormie.

Le lendemain ont partirent fatigué pour l'Amérique, ne me demander pas ou je suis nul en géographie terrienne ! La route a était fatiguant, mais sur cette route je vit plein de paysage qu'y effacèrent celle de la guerre, c'est si varié et coloré ! Contrairement à Cybertron cette planète me plaît bien !

Une fois arrivé je voit que Peter vit dans une grande villa aux murs blanche, avec un grand jardin et une piscine, bien isolé dans des plaines à environs 10 km de la ville la plus proche, qui est New York, si je me trompe pas. Rien que l'allée avec des palmiers me surprenait. Un homme bien habillé c'est approché de Peter lui annonces que ses parents étaient absent, bizarrement ça semble pas le surprendre. Tony me conduise derrière la maison, pendant que Peter et son oncle parlaient avec le monsieur bien habillé, ou j'ai pu me transformer pour me dégourdir.

\- Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin bouger ! Je dit avec joie

\- Tu m'étonne ! Pourtant avec tout ce temps passé en mode véhicule, tu dois être comme même habituer ? Me répond Tony

\- Oui en effet, ça ma beaucoup aider pour le voyage, mais le problème c'est que j'ai des courbatures partout maintenant !

Quelque minutes plus tard Peter nous rejoins sans on oncle le visage un peu déprimé.

\- Mon oncle a donné quelque jours de vacance au majordome et il est partit chercher deux trois pièce en ville pour toi Phantom. Pour mes parents, comme d'habitude, ils sont encore partit en voyage pour leurs boulots. Dit Peter en soupirant

Tony c'est approché de lui pour le réconforter en lui tapotant le dos. Même si je plaint Peter au moins ses parents sont pas plus pire que les miens.

\- Et si ont allaient jouer à des jeux vidéo en attendent ton oncle ? Demanda Tony

\- Des jeux vidéo !? Je les regarde perplexe

\- Ho oui ! Tu verras Phantom c'est génial, attend nous dans le garage ont va tout installé là-bas. Me répondit Peter un peu plus enthousiasmé

Je fit comme me dit Peter et alla les attendre dans le garage une fois qu'ils sont partit dans sa maison cherchaient je ne sais quoi. Le garage étaient grand niveau largeur, mais niveau hauteur je devais me mettre à quatre pattes pour y rentrer, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture dedans.

Une petite heure plus tard Peter et Tony avaient installaient des drôles de machine relié à ce qu'il appellent une télé et ils avaient apportaient plusieurs boîtes contenant des jeux apparemment. Au début je les regardaient jouer et je trouvais ça bien bizarre, mais ma curiosité pris le dessus et j'ai voulus tester. J'avais peur au début de casser la manette, mais une fois prise en main ce fut plutôt facile.

\- C'est marrent en faite ça ! Même si j'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt.

\- L'intérêt c'est justement de s'amuser et se détendre entre amis. Me répondit Tony

S'amuser et amis était là deux mots que je connaissais depuis peu, mais ça me plaît. Sans s'en rendre compte ont à jouaient jusqu'à pas d'heure c'est l'oncle à Peter qui nous à fait faire une pause en rentrent avec tout ce qu'ils faut pour finir de me réparer, en nous voyant il nous a traitaient de geek en rigolant, Peter m'expliqua ce qu'est un geek, c'est une personne passionnée par un ou plusieurs domaines précis, plus souvent utilisé pour les domaines liés aux « cultures de l'imaginaire » (le cinéma, la bande dessinée, le jeu vidéo, etc.), ou encore aux sciences, à la technologie et l'informatique. Ce terme me fait bien rire, car au fond j'en suis pas un ! J'ai juste quoi jouer quelques heures seulement à des jeux vidéo ça va pas me définir et puis si ça ne sera juste qu'un passe temps.

1 mois plus tard les vacances de Peter et Tony allaient bientôt être finis, les parents de Peter étaient rentraient, mais quand ils m'ont vue ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Peter leurs a pas dit la vérité sur moi, pourtant ils ne me veulent pas, sans doute parce que je suis trop vieux et démodé pour eux. Même avec acharnement Peter n'a pas réussit à les convaincre, j'ai du déménager comme Tony vit dans un appartement en plein milieu de la ville ont a décidé de me placer dans un entrepôt abandonné depuis peu, que l'oncle à Peter a racheté pour moi. Cette entrepôt ce trouvait aux abords de la ville, il était assez grand pour que je puisse m'y déplacer en mode bipède et il y avait un étage qui m'arrivait au niveau de ma tête. Tony et Peter avaient installaient dans l'entrepôt, avec l'aide de l'oncle à Peter, des meubles et l'électricité pour y installer la télé, les consoles de jeux, la radio, plusieurs livres, des fauteuils pour quand ils viendrait me voir et quelques décoration, très vite cette entrepôt est devenue notre planque personnel.

Je trouvais que les journées étaient bien longue sans Tony et Peter, pendant leurs heures de cours j'essayais de poursuivre mes recherches sur l'équipe disparut tant bien que mal et contacter Cybertron et j'ai du changer les vêtements de mon hologramme pour passer inaperçu quand je conduit en ville.

Quelque jours plus tard il a fallut que je change vite fait que je change de couleur et de plaque d'immatriculation, car j'ai faillit avoir un problème avec les force de l'ordre qui disait qu'ils récupérait les véhicules de guerre si ont avait pas de permis ou un papier prouvant que le véhicule vous appartient, heureusement j'ai réussi à fuir sans provoquer d'accident. J'ai opté pour une couleur bleu foncé qui recouvre l'étoile américaine que j'avais sur le capot, en me peignant ont n'a renversé un peu de peinture sur le sol c'était une journée marrante, mais la tâche est resté, il faudra qu'un jour que je change mon mode voiture.

Les mois passèrent, au début Peter et Tony venaient me voir que le week-end, après quand ils pouvaient ils passèrent me voir dans la journée de la semaine et pendant les vacances c'était quasiment tout les jours et des fois ils restaient la nuit avec moi. Un soir ont c'est amusé à faire peur à des jeunes délinquant qui voulaient brûler l'entrepôt depuis ont a plus était embêté ici.

Une année entière c'était écoulé et je commençais à désespérer sur mes recherches, je me demande si je vais pas finir par abandonner, mais faut que je reste optimiste la technologie terrienne avance bien ils finiront bien par inventer un gadget qui me sera utile. Depuis quelque temps ont avaient pas vue l'oncle de Peter, il lui avait dit qu'il partait quelque part pour un voyage d'affaire, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui, il est si gentil avec nous.

Aujourd'hui était une journée habituel télé et console de jeux dans l'entrepôt, Peter lisait un comics pendant que j'étais entrain de battre Tony sur un jeux de combat populaire quand ont entendirent des voitures ce garer devant l'entrée, vite fait je me transforme en voiture et Peter allât voir ce qui ce passa, mais avant même qu'il put arriver à la porte deux hommes de grande taille, la peau bien blanche, les cheveux court et bien coiffé, l'un était blond, l'autre brun et habillaient en costard cravate, avec des lunettes de soleil, rentrent.

\- Bonjour jeune homme ! Nous sommes ici pour la voiture extraterrestres ! Dit soudainement celui à la chevelure blonde

\- Quoi !? Quel voiture extraterrestres ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Rappliqua vite fait Peter en essayant de paraître naturel

\- Pas la peine de faire semblent Peter, ils savent ! Dit une voix venant d'un homme qu'y vient d'entrer

Le voyant Tony c'était levé l'air surprit et furax, Peter lui secoua sa tête comme si il ne pouvait y croire et moi je me change en mode bipède et lui lance un regard plein de rage à ce traître.

\- MAXIME ! Pourquoi ?

* * *

Voilà troisième chapitre de finis ! Il a mit plus de temps à sortir, mais j'espère qu'il vous auras plus comme même, n'hésiter à me le dire en commentaire. Désoler d'avance si vous avez repéré quelque fautes d'orthographes.

Désolé si des fois je manque de précision dans certaine infos, c'est juste pour éviter d'écrire des infos faussées et me tromper.


	5. Chapitre final : Geekpower

Chapitre Final : Geekpower.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Tout c'est passé si vite. L'oncle de Peter, Maxime Lake, à dévoilé ma présence aux agents de la zone 51 et ils sont venus me cherchaient. Pauvre Peter c'est lui qui a du le plus se sentir trahie, car il avait une entière confiance à son oncle, jusqu'à maintenant !

Après une longue dispute entre eux, je me suis résigné à suivre les deux types habillé en costard cravate, en échange ils devaient laisser Peter et Tony venir avec moi. Au bout de quelques minutes d'appel téléphonique ils ont finalement dit oui, heureusement car j'ai un peu peur de ce qui m'attend. Pendant tout le trajet personne n'a dit un mot.

Arrivé dans cette fameuse zone 51, qui ressemble à une base militaire américaine, ils nous ont conduit dans l'un des bâtiments qui était assez grand pour que je reprenne ma forme bipède les humains qui travaillaient ici me regardaient avec une grande stupeur et intérêt, tout ça me m'était mal à laisse ! Les personnes qui nous ont conduit ici sont partirent chercher quelqu'un avec l'oncle à Peter.

\- T'en fait pas Phantom, quoi qu'il arrive ont te protégera ! Dit Tony

Même si ses paroles me rassure un peu, j'avais peur sur ce qu'aller devenir l'avenir de mes deux jeunes amis humain. Un peu plus tard les hommes en costard cravate sont revenues avec l'oncle de Peter, un scientifique d'une vingtaine d'année et un militaire d'une trentaine d'année.

Le scientifique est de grande taille, plutôt fin, la peau blanche pâle avec quelque tâche de rousseur au visage, les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux bien roux court et mal coiffé, il porté une tenue de scientifique classique, blouse blanche avec une chemise à carreau rouge et bleu, un pantalon et des chaussures noir. Le militaire lui est un peu plus petit que le scientifique, mais il était beaucoup plus musclé que lui, la peau blanche un plus bronzé que le scientifique, les yeux bleu foncé et les cheveux brun foncé à la coupe militaire, il porte l'uniforme militaire et a quelque médaille sur lui montrant que c'est un haut gradé.

\- Hé ben ont peut dire que vous êtes une sacrée surprise pour l'humanité ! Enchanté, je suis Steve Seadragon. Me dit le scientifique avec un sympathique sourire

\- Et moi je suis le lieutenant Bill Fowler. Dit le militaire avec un regard sérieux

\- Arrêter de prendre se regard Bill, vous allez faire peur à nos invités ! Lui dit Steve avec humour

\- Peut-on vraiment considérer le robot géant comme un invité ? Répondit Bill toujours sérieux

\- Heu ! Je ne sais pas si je dois être enchanté de vous connaître, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attend ici, à moi et mes amis. Je m'empresse de dire

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Même si ça va être dur à retenir deux, trois de nos scientifiques à vous disséquer, pour moi toute forme de vie doté d'une intelligence et de savoir penser ne méritent pas ça ! Me dit Steve

\- Toute ses rumeurs sont fatigante ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ont travaillent en secret qu'ont s'amuse à disséquer des extraterrestres ! En plus vous êtes le vrais premier qu'ont à vue et ont va juste vous poser des questions. Dit Bill

\- Heu merci, je crois ! Je répond à moitié rassuré

\- Et nous ? Répliquas vite fait Tony

\- Vous aussi vous aurez le droit à un interrogatoire, après ils y a de grande chance pour que vous repartaient chez vous sans rien dire à personne. Lui répond Bill

Après avoir dit ça Bill repartit vers ses bureau nous laissant un peu en plan. Pendant ce temps l'oncle de Peter s'approche de lui.

\- Peter écoute, si j'ai fait ça c'est pour te protéger ! Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait découvert ça aurait était plus grave.

\- Non tu mens ! Je sais que ta fait ça car tu rêver d'être un scientifique reconnus, je veut plus te parler, n'y te voir ! Répondis Peter en colère avant de s'approchait de moi en serrent ma jambe contre lui de peur que je disparaisse et pleurent.

L'oncle de Peter partit je ne sais où dans la base pendant que j'aidai Tony à réconforter Peter.

\- Woua ! Dur dur à ce que je voit. Ne t'en fait pas petit si tu sais bien tenir un secret je ferai en sorte de vous donnez l'autorisation de voir votre amis le robot. Dit Steve en réconfortant lui aussi Peter

Ce scientifique ma bien surprit par sa gentillesse, avec tout les films terrien que j'ai vue je croyais que les scientifiques étaient tous avide que de savoir, mais heureusement j'avais tort. Comme Bill avait dit nous somme tous passé par un interrogatoire très long, j'ai beaucoup hésiter à leurs dire la vérité, mais au final je ne voulais pas de problème et ils m'ont promis que toute ce que je dit sera connue par peu de personne. Après cela il fessait nuit dehors et il fallait que Peter et Tony retourne chez eux, ça m'attristai énormément car je ne sais pas quand je les reverraient et eux n'ont plus. Nos au revoir fur bien trop court, Peter pleuré et Tony avait juste les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son visage, moi aussi j'ai versé ma petite larme j'espère vraiment les revoir un jours.

Le lendemain je broyais du noir, les humains ici me fessaient pas trop confiance, certains me regardaient avec méfiance, d'autre intrigué et j'ai pas le droit de sortir du bâtiment pour le moment. Je ne sais pas à qui je peut faire confiance ici, à part peu être Steve. Ce dernier me rejoins le sourire au lèvre, mais le regard inquiet.

\- Salut Phantom War ! Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment ! Lui répondis-je en soupirant

\- Ok ! Je vient te prévenir que tantôt ont feras des tests sur toi, rien de bien méchant je te rassure. Sinon nous avons trouvé de l'energon pour toi, prévient moi si tu a faim.

\- Pour le moment non !

\- Aller courage ! Je te promet que je ferais tout pour t'aider à revoir t'es amis.

\- La dernière fois qu'on ma promis quelque chose je me suis retrouvé enfermé ici !

\- C'est compréhensible ! Moi aussi j'aimerais pas être trahi et enfermé dans un endroit ou me fait passer des tests bizarre. Écoute tu à le droit de ne pas me croire, n'y de me faire confiance, mais je te jure de ne pas te trahir.

Ses paroles m'ont un peu réconforté et je s'en qu'elle sont sincère, mais ça m'empêchera pas de rester un peu méfiant envers lui.

\- Steve ça fait une heure que je te cherche dépêche toi ont à une réunion dans 10 minutes au bâtiment C. Lui hurla au loin le lieutenant Bill

\- D'accord j'arrive ! Lui répond Steve en soupirant

\- Il à l'air stricte et sévère lui. Dis-je

\- Oui il à l'air, mais au font il est gentil et attentionné. Faut juste apprendre à le connaître et cette femme ne dira pas le contraire. Me Dit-il en montrant une humain au loin.

L'humaine que me montre Steve est elle aussi une scientifique d'une vingtaine d'année, elle est de petite taille, la peau noir, les yeux marron noisette, les cheveux noir lisse et long attaché en chinions. Elle porté une blouse blanche avec une chemise violette, une longue jupe noir et des chaussures à talons noir.

Je devine après que Steve soit partit en me fessant un clin d'œil que cette femme était l'amoureuse de Bill.

Les tests que j'ai passé tantôt était comme la dit Steve plutôt bizarre, ont ma collé sur moi des fils relié à une machine, ont ma ensuite demandais de bouger, faire des sons avec ma bouche, ils m'ont analysé fait passé quelques autres tests en me demandant de toucher plusieurs objet terrien. Heureusement que tout était supervisé par Steve.

3 jours ce sont déroulé comme ça, je déprimé toujours et commençait à avoir des démangeaisons, je voulais sortir, roulé dehors très vite et revoir Peter et Tony. Je me demande comment ils vont.

\- Bonjours Phantom War ! Me dit soudain le lieutenant Bill qui est venus me voir sans que je m'en aperçoive et ma fait sursauté

\- Heu bonjours ! Je répondit

\- Tout va bien pour vous ici ? Me demande t-il le regard toujours aussi sévère

\- Pas vraiment j'aimerais sortir et revoir mes amis.

\- Désolé, mais ont peu pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande un peu agacé par la situation

\- Parce qu'on sait pas si ont peu vous faire confiance ! Me répondit-il sur un ton un peu plus sévère

\- Comment voulez vous avoir confiance en moi alors que moi même je ne sais pas si je peut vous faire confiance ?

Je lui est répondus sur un ton tellement fort et en colère que ça à valus un silence de mort dans le bâtiment et tout les humains me regardaient choqué et un peu terrorisé. Bill me regarda avec un regard un peu énervé contre moi, je décide de lui tourné le dos comme un gamins qui boude.

\- Reprenait vos activités tout le monde ! Finis par dire Bill

Je me sent un peu mal d'avoir fait peur involontairement à ces humains et je ne sais pas si je pourrais géré encore longtemps cette situation. Plus tard tout le monde retravailler un peu comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'entendis un groupe d'humain parler de Maxime, l'oncle de Peter, apparemment il serait repartit en France après avoir récupérait une petite somme d'argent en récompense et refusé de travailler ici, même si ça me soulage de ne plus le savoir ici, je me demande si moi et Peter arriveront à lui pardonner un jour ?

Ce soir là j'allais partir me coucher pendant que d'autres humains continuaient à travaillaient la nuit, quand tout d'un coup une explosion ce fait entendre, fessant trembler le sol un court instant, quand je reprit mes esprits après avoir était grandement surprit j'entendis les cris de terreurs des humains et décide d'aller rejoindre ceux qui sont sortit malgré mon interdiction.

Dehors je voit que l'un des bâtiments voisin est en feu, des véhicules de pompier sont arrivé et les pompiers tente d'éteindre le feu en utilisant les tuyaux des véhicules.

\- Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose il reste encore des gens à l'intérieur ! Hurla un scientifique aux pompier et à l'armé

Mon spark ne fit qu'un tour et des souvenir du passé me revienne en mémoire. La guerre sur Cybertron, l'attaque des Decepticons sur les villes qu'étaient du côté des Autobots et neutre, tout ces civiles innocent qui sont mort dans le feu de la guerre ! Avant tout cela m'aurait était assez indifférent car j'ignorai le problème, mais plus maintenant !

Sans hésitation je me transforme et fonce dans le bâtiment en feu à toute vitesse, à l'intérieur le feu c'était bien propagé et il y avait beaucoup de fumé. En explorant un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment j'entendis les humains qui était encore là crier à l'aide et tousser, je me transforme en mode bipède et m'approche d'eux, ils étaient quatre trois scientifiques et un militaire, ils me regardaient surprirent et ils avaient peur.

\- Faut pas avoir peur, je vient vous aider ! Il y a t-il d'autres humains ici ? Demandais-je calmement

\- Non tout les autres ont étaient évacué, il n'y avait que eux que j'étais partit chercher. Répondit le militaire

\- Ok venais je vais vous conduire à l'abri et ne craignaient rien, le métal est plus dur à brûler que le feu. Je leurs dit pour les rassuraient

Je tendis mes deux mains vers eux pour qu'ils grimpent dessus, les scientifiques hésitaient, mais le militaire leurs à dit de grimper sur mes mains et c'est ce qu'ils font. Une fois cela fait je me courbe en avant, rapproche mes mains avec les humains dessus prés de mon torse pour les protéger un peu plus et fonce vers la sortit du bâtiment.

Tant bien que mal je réussi à sortir hors du bâtiment et pose délicatement par terre les humains qu'étaient piégé, ils me remercient et des médecins arrive pour les examinaient.

Une vive douleur s'empare de moi, car mon corps était brûlent et rouge du à la chaleur du feu. Je gémit de douleur quand d'un coup je sentit de l'eau sur moi, je tourne le regard et voit que c'est les pompiers qui m'arrose en me fessant des signes d'approbation, ils ont du voir que le métal sur mon corps était brûlant, je m'en plein pas, l'eau apaise vite fait la douleur.

Après avoir rafraîchit mon corps j'aide les pompiers et les militaires à éteindre l'incendie en jetant du sable sur le feu, aux aurores le feu a étaient maîtrisé, je soupire de soulagement et j'entends tout les humains applaudir en ma direction et me regardent avec joie. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi et le lieutenant Bill me rejoins avec Steve.

\- Bravo Phantom ! Grâce à toi ces personnes pourront retrouver leurs familles ce matin et cette accident n'aura causé aucun mort. Me dit Steve avec une grande joie

\- Steve va aider les autres à nettoyer les lieux ! Moi je dois parler à Phantom. Dit Bill toujours avec ce regard sérieux

Après que Steve soit partit, je suivit Bill un peu inquiet vers le bâtiment ou je loge, sur le chemin je voit que les humains qui travaille ici me regarde avec un peu plus de joie et moins de peur, l'intérieur du bâtiment était vide car tout le monde aidaient dehors, Bill monte au premier étage pour mieux me voir et parler.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'étais en colère contre toi hier ? Me demanda Bill

\- Parce que j'ai fais peur aux humains ici ?

\- Il y a de ça et aussi du au fait que certain commencèrent à te faire confiance et toi tu leurs à hurler dessus que tu ne leurs fessaient pas confiance ! La confiance ça doit marcher dans les 2 sens et pour cela il faut toujours qu'une personne commence pour que les autres suivent, même si c'est dur au début !

\- Je suis désolé ! Je m'en étais pas rendus compte.

\- Moi aussi je te doit des excuses pour te laisser enfermer ici ! J'avais peur de tout ce que tu pourrais faire dehors, mais maintenant j'ai vue que tu est prêt à ne pas laisser mourir quelqu'un. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait beaucoup confiance !

\- Je suis un étranger ici ! Je suppose qu'il est normal qu'ont soient partit du mauvais pied.

\- Oui reprenons depuis le début ! Les personnes qui vous ont vus sauver des gens ici, vont maintenant vous faire plus confiance. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ont t'enferme ici et t'es amis doivent s'inquiéter pour toi non ? Tu devrais aller les voir ! Je te l'autorise à condition que tu te fasse pas repérer, raconte pas trop ton travail à t'es amis et rentre avant minuit.

J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, je peut aller voir mes amis ! Il ma pas fallut longtemps pour m'en aller les retrouver à notre ancienne cachette ils furent à la fois surprit et content de me revoir, ont a discuter longtemps ensemble que j'ai raté l'heure à laquelle je devais rentrer, quand je suis rentré Bill c'est énervé contre moi, mais il ma autorisé à les revoir quand je voulais du moment que je prévenais avant.

Ma vie passé là-bas fut maintenant plus simple et joyeux. Je connaissais tout le monde maintenant, certain me craignait encore, mais la majorité m'apprécie et je l'ai aider beaucoup. En échange de mon aide ils m'aident à retrouver l'équipe disparut et Skyfire, pour le moment tout ce qu'ont a trouvé c'est un signal similaire à celle que cherche au pied d'un volcan endormir, mais ont a rien trouvé.

Les années passa et je continuer à voir mes amis Peter poursuit ses de science dans une grande université et espère travailler là ou je suis un jour, une place lui est réservé grâce à moi et Tony a ouvert son propre garage, je suis d'allier devenu sont meilleur client. Ce n'est parce que Tony et Peter travaillent qu'ont a plus nos journées jeux vidéo, télé et internet et Bill me traite de geek.

En parlent de lui il c'est finalement marié avec la scientifique qui sortait avec lui, moi et Steve ont la beaucoup charrié sur ça !

J'ai changé de forme alternative de voiture, je me transforme maintenant en jeep cj7 et j'ai du passer mon permis sous ordre de Bill, il voulait sans doute se venger de la manière dont je l'ai charrié avec sa femme car Steve a eu un surplus de travail en même temps.

Grâce à l'avancer technologique terrienne je tente d'envoyer des messages vocales sur Cybertron, pour le moment aucune réponse, même les recherches sur l'équipe disparut et Skyfire ne donne rien. Tout ça m'énerve, mais je ne peut rien y faire pour le moment je peut rien y faire.

Pendant une journée tranquille ou j'essaye en vain de contacter Cybertron, Steve vient me voir.

\- Dit Phantom j'ai une question, c'est qui qui choisit vos nom ? Me demande Steve

\- A notre création ce sont nos créateurs qui nous nommes, après nos noms peuvent changer en fonction de nos actes et nos grades comme par exemple si ont devient un prime. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je trouve que ton nom actuelle Phantom War ça te va pas trop ! Ça fait peur !

\- C'est vrais que j'ai bien changé par rapport au moment ou j'ai eu mon nom. Le changer serait pas de refus.

\- Ont peut déjà t'appeler Geek, toi qui est toujours partit à jouer avec ses amis. Me charrie t-il

\- Ont verra ! Je rigole

Dire qu'au début je pensais pas en être un, mais maintenant je suis bien accros à la culture geek ! Sauf que si je change de nom je veut qu'il y est un petit hommage à Thomas dedans, à chaque fois que je pense à lui ça m'attriste et je me souvient encore de la dernière phrase qu'il n'a jamais pu finir « je suis sur que tu aura le pouvoir de... ». Le pouvoir de quoi ?

\- Ha oui j'allais oublié ! Ta entendus la nouvelle ? Me dit soudainement Steve

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ouvre un peu t'es oreilles de temps en temps ! Ou alors ta encore eu un oublie. Bill va bientôt être papa !

\- Mais c'est merveilleux !

Le soir quand ont le vie ont a tout les deux explosé de joie pour lui, le pauvre fut embarrassé et ont a fêté cela toute la nuit.

\- Tu voudrais quoi Bill un garçon ou une fille ? Lui demanda Steve un peu prit par l'acool

\- Personnellement je m'en fiche un peu ! Du moment qu'il né en bonne santé. Lui répond Bill plus sobre que lui

\- Moi j'espère avoir un jour une fille avec ma femme ! Et toi Phantom t'aimerais avoir quoi si tu a un enfant ?

\- Hé ben déjà je sais pas si j'en aurais un, un jour, car je pense pas être un bon père.

\- Tu sais ont dit tous ça au début, mais croit moi ça vaut le coup ! Me dit Bill sur un ton rarement joyeux venant de sa part

Quelque mois plus tard ont découvre que l'enfant de Bill est un garçon il nous la montré en photo, il a la peau noir, les cheveux noir, lisse et les yeux marrons noisette. En faite il a beaucoup de sa mère à part le regard qu'il tien bien de son père. Ils l'ont appelé William, William Fowler, je me demande ce qu'il va devenir plus tard ?

5 ans plus tard ce fut au tours de Steve d'avoir une magnifique fille nommé Ondine, elle a la peau blanche pâle de son père mais sans les tâches de rousseur, les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux bien roux et lisse. Steve est complètement gaga de sa fille et ne le cache pas. J'espère bien m'entendre avec les enfants de Bill et Steve quand ils seront grand.

Pendant mes recherche sur l'équipe Disparut et Skifire, j'ai eu l'occasion de plus visiter la terre et j'adore cette planète, chaque continent a un paysage et une culture différente à découvrir ce qui fait qu'ont se lasse jamais ici.

Peter après de longue année d'étude à finalement réussit à travailler dans la zone 51 en temps que scientifique, je suis heureux de le voir un peu plus et le garage de Tony est beaucoup plus populaires maintenant, c'est pas une franchise mondiale, mais il à réussi à ouvrir 4 garage en Amérique.

Bien évidement ici aussi le malheurs ici, Steve et sa femme sont mort dans un accident de voiture ! Ondine à survécus grâce à sa mère qui c'est décrocher à temps pour la protéger, la pauvre elle n'a que 13 ans ! Une enquête est menée et apparemment il y aurait eu du sabotage dans leurs voiture, quelqu'un à détruit les freins ! Les soupçons se tourne vers un groupe de terroriste qui se fait appeler la MECH, si je les retrouvent ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Mais ont sait que très peu de chose sur eux hélas !

Comme j'apprécie beaucoup Steve et que ça me fessais de la peine de voir Ondine partir toute seul chez sa tante je me suis porté volontaire pour être son gardien ! Bill était un peu réticent au début, mais au final il a accepté et je suis aller la voir chez sa tante, qui vit dans une petite maison dans la campagne, la nuit.

Je me suis amusé à faire des appelles de feu avec mes phares pour qu'elle me voit et descend très intrigué. Je me transforme devant elle, elle sursaute en me voyant, mais je vit plus de la curiositée dans son regard que de la peur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda t-elle

\- Je suis un extraterrestres ! Aussi un amis de ton père, je m'appelle Phan... Je suis Geekpower !

\- Drôle de nom ! Dit-elle en rigolant

Je lui raconta toute mon histoire et elle m'accepta bien vite comme gardien, mais surtout comme amis.

Quelques année plus tard, Ondine est devenue une belle jeune femme de 23 ans travaillant dans des spectacle de danse, elle a toujours les cheveux lisse, une coupe en carré dégradé avec deux petite barète verte accroché sur le côté droit de sa coiffure. Elle porte une chemise blanche avec un short noir, une ceinture verte et noir par dessus sa chemise et des bottes en cuir noir. William lui suivait les traces de son père qui est partit à la retraire après une blessure à la jambe gauche, le pauvre ! Son père n'a d'ailler jamais caché mon existence à William, qui se fait maintenant appeler agent Fowler ! Il est tout aussi grand et impressionnant que son père, sauf qu'il est un plus détendus et cool, mais il sait être sérieux quand il le faut et c'est aussi un très bon sniper ! Il a les cheveux un peu long et lisse, bien coiffé avec une mèche à l'avant de son œil gauche. Il porte un uniforme qui fait un peu shérif, une chemise à carreau bleu et blanc avec une veste marron sans manche, un jean bleu foncé, des basket noir, une ceinture ou il peut y ranger son pistolet, des gants en cuir noir et un chapeau de cow-boy marron. Il aime aussi porter des lunettes de soleil et conduire une moto.

Aujourd'hui je regardai la télé avec Ondine chez elle, en mangeant, elle vit dans une petite maison de campagne un peu éloigné de la ville avec un grand garage aménagé pour moi.

\- Rash ! Un flash info spécial, je déteste ça ! Je dit en soupirant

\- Moi non plus, mais qui sait là ça va peut-être être intéressant ! Me dit Ondine pour me consoler

\- Flash spécial des robots extraterrestres géant attaque une usine nucléaire pour en voler l'énergie, mais ont vient d'apprendre aussi que d'autre robots viennent d'arriver et se battent entre eux, ceux qui viennent d'arriver ont portaient secours aux humains qui travaillaient là-dedans ! Raconte le journaliste qui présente les infos

Sur le coup en voyant les images j'ai presque recracher l'energon que je buvais et voit que Ondine et elle aussi bouche bée.

\- C'est l'équipe disparut et les decepticons ! Je finis par dire toujours aussi étonné

\- Vite Geek il faut aller voir maintenant ! Me dit Ondine

Ont à vite détalé hors du garage, je me transforme en jeep, attend que Ondine grimpe et fonce vers le lieux dit où les autres se battent.

Et dire que ce ne sera que le début de mes aventures, mes aventures sous le nom de Geekpower, mais ça c'est une autre histoire !

* * *

Et voilà dernier chapitre ! Mais attendaient ce n'est pas finis ! Un petit chapitre bonus devrait arriver très bientôt ;)

En attendent je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cette fanfiction vous auras plus ! Et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe si vous en avez vue ^-^;

Si vous avez aimez Geekpower ne vous inquiétez pas il reviendra dans une autre fanfiction futur qui est en cour de préparation !


	6. Chaptitre bonus: Message pour mon frère

Chapitre bonus : Un message pour mon frère !

Dans une base Autobots caché sur une petite planète pas très loin de Cybertron, dans la salle informatique Perceptor écrivait un rapport, sur l'un des ordinateurs, quand il voit qu'il a reçus un message vocal, après l'avoir écouté son regard était surprit et émus.

\- Justice War ! Je sais que t'es en pause, mais tu peut venir dans la salle informatique ? Demanda Perceptor à Justice par comm lien

Quelques minutes plus tard Justice arrive dans la pièce. Justice War est un robot de petite taille, à l'armure gris clair avec quelques bandes de couleur bleu clair, porte sur son casque une visière qui protège ses optiques comme Jazz et a les optique bleu clair.

\- Je suis là Perceptor ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ont a reçus un message vocal venant d'une planète lointaine et je croit qu'il faut que tu l'écoute avant qu'ont la montre à Ultra Magnus.

Après avoir dit ça Perceptor laisse Justice seul dans la pièce, celui-ci intrigué s'assoit sur le siège de Perceptor et écoute le message vocal.

\- Bon message je ne sais plus combien pour Cybertron ! Se fait entendre la voix de Phantom War fatigué

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer Geek ! Dit une voix féminine inconnue

\- Je finis ce message et j'y vais, promis Ondine.

Justice regarda l'écran hyper surprit et une immense joie s'empara de lui.

\- Phantom war ! Il est en vie ! Mais qui est cette Ondine et pourquoi l'appelle t-elle Geek ? Dit Justice à soit même

\- Bon, ici le guerrier Autobots Phantom War ! Suite à un accident de météorite qui a heurté le vaisseau où Skyfire et moi étions, je me suis retrouvé sur une planète appelé la Terre sans moyen de communication, jusqu'à maintenant j'espère ! La technologie sur cette planète n'est pas encore assez avancé pour me faire un vaisseau. Pendant l'accident j'ai perdus Skyfire, il est sur la même planète que moi c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas où hélas ! Et je continue mes recherches sur l'équipe disparut, sans grand succès. Je vous envoie les coordonnées de l'endroit où se situe la planète Terre, ses habitants, les êtres humains, sont gentil pour la plupart, ils faut juste ne pas trop les brusquer, car l'inconnu leurs fait encore peur. Voilà c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire je... Je voudrai que la fin de ce message soit entendus uniquement par mon frère Justice War si possible !

\- Un message privé pour moi ! Se dit Justice surprit

\- Justice si tu entend ce message, déjà je serai très heureux et je voudrai te rassurer en te disant que je vais bien ! Ça doit te surprendre de m'entendre parler autant, moi qui n'était pas aussi bavard avant !

\- En effet ! Dit Justice en rigolant intérieurement

\- Sache que cette planète où je me trouve ma beaucoup changé, j'ai réalisé plein de chose comme à quel point je tenais à toi ou bien qu'une vie est très importante et je me suis fait plein d'amis là-bas ! J'ai même changé de nom, désormais ont m'appelle Geekpower !

Justice écoutât passionnément l'histoire de son frère sur cette planète ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a découvert.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi, j'aimerais te faire visiter cette planète elle est très belle et si riche en culture ! Je... Je suis désolé Justice d'être partit sans te dire quelque chose ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venus te rendre visite plus souvent ! J'avais peur de t'avoir perdus quand je suis arrivé ici, mais je veut garder espoir qu'ont se reverra un jour ! Je prie Primus pour que tu reçoive ce message et te revoir ici. Voilà c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire, au revoir j'espère ! Fin du message !

Justice continua de regarder l'écran avec les larmes qui coulent de ses optiques.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot frérot ! Je t'en est jamais voulu et moi aussi je priez Primus pour te revoir un jour ! Cria Justice en pleurent

Perceptor rentra dans la pièce en entendant Justice pleurer et s'en va le réconforter.

\- Courage Justice ! Ont va faire écouter ce message à Ultra Magnus et ont va aller chercher ton frère. Lui dit Perceptor

\- D'accord, mais je veut faire partit du voyage ! Répondit Justice en séchant ses larmes et prenant un regard déterminé

\- Quoi !? Tu est sur de ça ? Je ne sais pas si Magnus sera d'accord pour t'emmener.

\- Il le sera ! Ou je partirai moi même voir mon frère !

\- Hé ben ! Quand tu te décide quelque chose toi ont peut plus t'arrêter. Soupire Perceptor

Après une rapide réunion et dispute entre Justice War et Ultra Magnus, finalement il accepta de l'emmener avec son équipe pour aller chercher Phantom War sur Terre.

\- Me voilà mon frère ! J'ai hâte de te revoir et découvrir cette planète qui ta changé et que tu aime. Se dit Justice en regardent l'horizon par la fenêtre du vaisseau qui se dirige sur Terre

* * *

Voilà un court chapitre qui vous auras plus j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à suivre ma page , car de nouvelle fanfiction vont arriver.


End file.
